Extend Zone
Extend Zone (エクステンドゾーン, Ekusutendo Zōn) is a shoot hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Midorikawa Ryuuji' *'Demete Yutaka' *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Shaza Sabaki' *'Teruyami Mu' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Dylan Keith' *'Senda Nobuo' *'Kizaki Yuuji' *'Tama' *'Shie Bandou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Rei Rukh' *'Rasetsu' *'Genbu Fuyuki' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Kageyama Hikaru' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kageyama Hikaru' *'Kiyama Hiroto' *'Mahoro Tadashi' *'Rasetsu' *'Shinjami' *'Genius' Info (GO) Anime It is first seen in a trailer of the GO game, then on the Strikers 2012 XTreme trailer. It is first appeared in the anime in the Episode 35, and scored the second goal for Raimon against Genei Gakuen. Later, it was used again in Episode 44 to break through the Keshin of Dragonlink. Hikaru, with the help of Nishiki, performed this hissatsu in the sky. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie and Hikaru used it and wanted to shoot with but Hikaru used it as a feint to pass the ball to Nishiki and it created a chain shoot with Nishiki's Bushin Renzan. It scored the second goal for Raimon. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 26. Hikaru used it in a soccer battle against Zanark Domain. It scored the one and only goal of the match, giving Raimon the victory as after their opponents disappeared. Slideshow Anime Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 1.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 2.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 3.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 4.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 5.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 6.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 7.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 8.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 9.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 10.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 11.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 12.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 13.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 14.PNG Extend Zone CS 26 HQ 15.PNG Movie Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 13.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 14.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 15.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 16.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 17.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 18.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 19.PNG Extend Zone in GO Movie HQ 20.PNG Wii Extend Zone Wii 1.png Extend Zone Wii 3.png Extend Zone Wii 4.png Extend Zone Wii 5.png Extend Zone Wii 6.png Extend Zone Wii 7.png Extend Zone Wii 8.png Extend Zone Wii 9.png Extend Zone Wii 10.png Extend Zone Wii 12.png Extend Zone Wii 14.png Extend Zone Wii 16.png Video Anime Movie Wii Trivia *In the Wii game, Hikaru can be heard saying "Ughh... KHII!!!" when executing this hissatsu, just like how he shouted during Episode 33 and Episode 35, but in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, he doesn't shout it that much. And also, Hikaru shouts it when he's gonna kick the ball, unlike in the anime, he shouts it when he's inside the hissatsu. *It seems that Extend Zone can also be used while Hikaru is in mid-air, just like he did in Episode 44. Category:Wood Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain